1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing service in which a message received using Short Messaging Service and Cell Broadcasting Service by a mobile terminal in standby mode is output to a display unit in bulletin board form, and a standby screen image is changed. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving an application for standby mode, and a method and apparatus for transmitting standby mode content to a mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, the entire standby screen of a mobile terminal is used for basic standby screens of the terminal, such as desktop content, a scheduler, and a clock. A conventional standby screen processing procedure is described with reference to FIG. 1 below.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating the prior art standby screen processing procedure in a mobile terminal.
Referring to FIG. 1, if a call end button of the mobile terminal is input or there has been no key input for a predetermined time, the mobile terminal enters standby mode (step 101). When the mobile terminal enters standby mode, it executes a standby screen processing program, which is the basic software of the mobile terminal, under the control of a control unit (step 103). Thereafter, the standby screen processing program loads and displays standby screen content that are previously set by the user of the mobile terminal or are basically set for the mobile terminal (step 105). The mobile terminal outputs the standby screen content to a display unit (step 107) and waits for the user's key input (step 109). At this time, the standby screen processing program may download only media content that can be processed by the mobile terminal, and may use the downloaded media content as standby screen content. However, the standby screen processing program cannot use new media content, which is not supported by the mobile terminal, as the standby screen content even if it downloads the new media content. Furthermore, there is a problem in that common content other than the standby screen content may not be suitable for being output to a screen or executed in standby mode. In order to solve these problems, Korean Pat. Appl. No. 10-2003-0014687 filed on Mar. 10, 2003 and entitled “Method of Reproducing Interactive Standby mode content in Mobile Communication Terminal and Mobile Communication Terminal Using the Same” (hereinafter referred to as the “prior art invention”) was disclosed on Nov. 14, 2003. The prior art invention will be schematically described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart schematically illustrating the prior art method of reproducing interactive standby mode content in a mobile terminal.
Referring to FIG. 2, if a system is initialized or a user does not operate the terminal for a predetermined time, the mobile terminal enters standby mode (step 201). Thereafter, the mobile terminal executes an interactive content player (step 203), and reproduces interactive content set as standby screen moving image content and displays it on a screen of the terminal (step 205). Thereafter, the mobile terminal continues to display the set screen until an external event occurs. Since the interactive standby mode content includes a plurality of frames, the mobile terminal determines whether an external event is a “next screen update” (step 209) if the external event occurs (step 207). If, as a result of the determination, the external event is a “next screen update”, the mobile terminal updates the set screen with a next frame and continues to perform step 205.
Meanwhile, if the event is not a “next screen update”, the mobile terminal determines whether the event is an interactive content manipulation key input, which is set for the interactive content being displayed on the terminal screen as a current standby screen moving image (step 211). If, as a result of the determination, the event is the interactive content manipulation key input, the mobile terminal performs a series of operations, which are defined as being performed to correspond to the input key, on the interactive content and then waits for the next event (step 213). Meanwhile, if the generated external event is not an interactive content manipulation key input, the mobile terminal performs a process corresponding to a standby screen key input (step 215). The standby screen key input includes number key inputs, and inputs for telephone reception and Short Messaging Service (SMS) reception.
The prior art invention is capable of reproducing the interactive content in standby mode. However, the prior art invention cannot display a message, which is received using SMS and Cell Broadcasting Service (CBS), on the display unit in standby mode in bulletin board form. Furthermore, the prior art invention has a disadvantage in that it cannot change a standby screen image based on an event generated in the mobile terminal. Furthermore, the prior art invention has another disadvantage in that it cannot freely set the type of content to be output to the standby screen.
Furthermore, a service called a ticker service (e.g., stock information, newsflash, etc.) refers to a service in which particular content is displayed on a screen viewed by a user in a periodic or ongoing manner. Such ticker service is provided in a wired manner in various ways, and is provided in a wireless manner by way of SMS or CBS. The ticker service provided in a wireless manner using SMS or CBS has disadvantages in that the message capacity thereof is limited, the type of media content is limited to text, and the ticker service cannot be provided at a time desired by a user. With the development of wireless communication and the advent of terminals supporting multimedia, the advent of various content provided through ticker service is expected. Thus, the need to support the unrestricted ticker service is increasing.
The prior art invention has an advantage in that the prior art invention can allow a user to easily view information through access to a particular website by pressing a specific key because the prior art invention can reproduce interactive content in standby mode. However, the prior art invention has a disadvantage in that the prior art invention can only reproduce content in standby mode but cannot use the content in ticker form. Furthermore, in the prior art invention, content continues to be reproduced even when the user is not using the terminal, notwithstanding that a user does not usually concentrate on a standby screen. Thus, it is wasteful and pointless to reproduce content in standby mode.